eternal love
by incesbeauty
Summary: sakura gadis baik hati yang ceria, namun memiliki sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan hanya di ketahui oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, sai laki-laik yang akn melakukan apapun untuk sakura. Sasoro kakak laki-laki sakura yang brother complek tapi tidak pada sai.
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Sai x Sakura

Rate : M

Genre : friendship and romance

WARNING..!

Anak di bawah 17th , resiko di tanggung sendiri..

Author Note :

"aaaa" percakapan.

'aaaa' dalam pikiran

#AAAA# tempat.

SUMARRY : sakura gadis baik hati yang ceria, namun memiliki sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan hanya di ketahui oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, sai laki-laik yang akn melakukan apapun untuk sakura. Sasoro kakak laki-laki sakura yang brother complek tapi tidak pada sai.

CHAPTER 1

Di bawah sinar bulan terdapan sepasar tubuh yang sedah melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka, seorang gadis berambut merah muda, apa masi pantas kita menyabut dia gadis saat mendengar suara desahan- desahan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya dan seorang pria berambut hitam terus menggenjot sang wanita tanpa henti.

"aahhh…aahhh eachhhh terushh aahhh lebihhh aahhh dalam eengg saihhh kunnn" desah gadis merambut merah muda bernama sakura pada pria bernama sai tersebut.

"ahhh… sedikit lagi love" ucap sai sambil terus menggenjot lebih cepat.

"aahhh…aahhhh…"

"yahh teruusshhh mendesahh love suaramu sangat indah.."

"aahh…aahhh… cepat saiiiii aacchhh…"mendengar keinginan wanita dibawahnya sai terus menggenjot lebih cepat dan dalam. Hingga-

"SAIIIII", "SAKURAAAA" mereka ambruk di atas tempat tidur setelah mereka mencapai klimaks bersama.

"tidurlah sakuhh" ucap sai setelah melihat mata gadis yang sangat di sayanginya itu sayu.

"enggg…" tak ada jawaban, hanya gumaman yang didapan sai.

Tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah di tunjukanya pada orang lain kecuali pada sakura dan _orang itu_ , "seperti ini, cukup melihatmu bias tidur dengan nyenyak itu sudah cukup untuk _kami_ ". Setelah mencium kening sakura, sai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan dia pun ikut terbuai dalam dunia mimpi.

KEESOKAN HARINYA.

Sebuah keributan kecil terjadi di meja makan dimana disitu ada sakura yang terus berbicara dan sai yang hanya sesekali menanggapinya.

"ayolah sai kun, biarkan aku ikut bersama ino dan hinata ya untuk jalan-jalan ke mol nanti" bujuk sakura.

"tidak.. aku baru sampai kemarin dank au akan pergi..?"

"tapikan janji ini sudah lama, dan kemarin q sudah tidak masuk sekolah untuk menemani sai kun seharian , jadi biarkan q pergi ea."bujuk sakura lagi

"aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku kamu tau itu kan saku,"

"tapi… ak…", "kamu tidak ingin aku mencabut ijinmu sekolah di sekolah seperti yang di lalukannya padamu di London kan". Potong sai..

"baiklah" pasrah sakura.

Tidak tega melihat wanita yang di cintainya itu sedih. " kamu bisa menemaniku pergi ke mall nanti pulang sekolah untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah ku, bagaimana..?" putus sai

"mau…mau…" senyum sakura.

"baiklah… ayo kita berangkat, kamu bisa terlambat kalo terus mengobrol cherry"

"kalo aku terlambat dan di hukum, aku akan menyalahkan sai kun nanti" sambil berdiri sakura menjawa pernyataan sai.

"kalo ada yang berani menghukummu akan ku pastikan itu detik terakhir dia mampu melihat matahari"

"SAI KUN…!"

"baiklah… baiklah" pasrah sai

" nanti pasti banyak anak yang menyukai sai kun di sekolah seperti saat di london" gumam sakura pelan.

Tanpa di sadari sakura sai mendengar gumaman pelan sakura dan tersenyum.

~*~inces beauty~*~

Di sekolah banyak anak-anak perempuan berkumpul untuk menyambut pangeran sekolah mereka.

"KYAAA.. SASUKE KUN"

"SASUKE SAMA"

"KYYAAA SASUKE KUN TAMPANYA"

"KYAAA", "KYAAAA" triakan dimana-mana memanggil nama sang pangeran sekolah uchiha sasuke.

"sungguh mereka itu tidak ada capeknya apa tiap hari triak-triak memanggil namamu seperti itu teme," ucap pria berambut kuning jabrik,naruto

"hn"

"harusnya kamu cari pacar teme agar fansmu itu tidak berharap seperti itu setiap hari kan kasian,"

"hn, diamlah dobe, kau brisik." ucap sasuke

"apa kau bilang…akukan hanya me.." belum selesai naruto berbicara perhatiannya dan anak-anak di sekitar mereka teralihkan dengan suara deru mobil, yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan mereka. Naruto yakin mobil sport berwarna putih bergaris hujau itu adalah mobil mahal kluaran terbaru yang hanya ada beberapa buah di dunia. Yah setidaknya itu yang ia baca dari majalah mobil edisi terbaru bulan ini.

"SA-KU-RA". Ucap naruto , Betapa terkejutnya ia dan semua anak disana saat melihat siapa yang turun dari mobil mewah tersebut, bahkan sasuke tidak dapat menutupi wajah terkejutnya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut gadis yang selama ini di nilai gadis ceria, lugu, dan biasa saja turun dari mobil mewah bersama seorang pria yang tidakmereka kenal.

SAI ON

'aku tidak mengerti kenapa kerumunan yang aku lihat dari jauh sangat ramai itu tiba-tiba terdiam saat melihat sakuraku turun dari mobil, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan memandang sakuraku dengan mata merendahkan seperti itu, cih sepertinya mereka semua sudah bosan hidup.' Sai memandang sakura mencari apa yang sedang di sembunyikan wanitanya itu. Tidak menemukan apapun kecuali pandangan resah di matanya sai bertekat akan mencari tau lewat deidara dan tobi stelah ini.

SAI OFF

SAKURA ON

Sakura tau saat ini sai tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, ia tidak menghiraukannya. Tentu saja ada hal jauh lebih penting yang sedang di pikirkannya, kembalinya sai di sisinya setelah _dia_ sayanginya, bagaimana tidak mereka telah membantu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari sai dan juga _dia._ Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mereka, ya hanya mereka bukan dirinya karna sakura yakin 100% sai tidak akan mau walau hanya tak ada yg ia hawatirkan tentang dirnya.

Terlebih bagaimana nasib teman-teman 1 sekolahnya, sai tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan mereka hingga rata dengan tanah. Sungguh mengenal sai seumur hidupnya membuat dia mengerti jalan pikirkan laki- laki yang juga sangat dicintainya ini.

SAKURA OFF

"disana ruang kepala sekolah sai kun"

"di mana kelasmu cherry…?"

"ech…ada di lantai 3 kelas 2b. ada apa sai kun..?" jawab bingung sakura.

"ayo aku antar cherry."

"tidak perlu, aku bisa kekelas sendiri sai kun, kau ke ruang kepala sekolah saja."

Tidak menjawab sai hanya menggandeng tangan sakura dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Setelah sampai didepan kelas sakura sai melepas genggamannya dan memandang kelas sakura singkat.

"masuklah,aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah nanti"

"baiklah sai kun, q masuk dulu ya.."hanya senyuman dan anggukan singkat dari sai.

Setelah melihat sakura duduk di bangkunya sai mengeluarkan hpnya dan menghubungi seseorang agar menemuinya di rumah 1 jam lagi.

~*~inces beauty~*~

"hei jidat… kau masi belum mau memberi tau siapa laki-laki tadi pagi pada kami."

"sudahlah pig,yang kau maksudkan itu bukan kami tapi hanya dirimu sendiri kan, lihat hinata hanya diam saja sejak tadi, cuma kau yang terus bertanya tanpa henti " hinata gadis yg di sebutkan hanya diam.

" hinata juga sebenarnya ingin tau, hanya dia Cuma diam mununggu mu yg mengatakannya pada kami jidat"

"kalo begitu kenapa kau tidak ikut seperti hinata saja.. iya kan hinata..?"

"a…", "kau tidak sependapat dengan jidat lebar ini kan hinata..?"sebelum hinata menjawab ino memotong ucapannya.

"jangan memotong ucapan orang sembarangan pig biarkan hinata bicara". Yang di tegur hanya senyum- senyum saja.

"a-aku ti-tidak me-menyala-lakan ke-ingin t-ta-uan i-ino ch-chan d-dan ke-kediaman sa-sa-ku-ra ch-chan," jawab netral hianta

"sepertinya pangeran tampanmu sudah datang jidat.."ucap ino tiba-tiba.

"hah…"jawab sakura bingung.

"i-itu sa-sa-ku-ra ch-chan." Tunjuk hinata

Mengikuti arah jari hinata sakura berucap owh. Dan kemudian berpamitan pada dua temanya dan mengucapkan maaf karna tidak bisa ikut mereka jalan-jalan ke mall dan langsung menghampiri sai yang sudah munggunya.

"lihat,, sakura tidak merasakan kekagumaan menaiki mobil itu seolah ia sudah terbiasa menaikinya,ada yang di sembunyikannya. Bagaimana menurutmu hinata..?"

"se-sepe-er-tinya me-me-mang be-be-gitu i-ino ch-chan."

#DI MOBIL#

SAKURA ON

Setelah sakura memasuki mobil,diam-diam ia terus melirik pada sai yang sedang focus menyetir. Sungguh kediaman sai benar-benar tidak membuatnya tenang, kediamannya justru menjadi tanda bahaya. Dia yakin baik tobi dan deidara pasti sudah memberi tahukan rahasianya pada sai, yah dia yakin sekali karna mereka tidak akan bisa menutup mulutnya lama pada sai tidak akan membunuhnya tapi sai tau kelemahan mereka, kelemahan yang tidak di ketahui orang lain termasuk dirinya.

"jangan khawatir, q hanya menghukum mereka membersihkan seluruh rumah tanpa bantuan para maid," seolah tau apa yang di pikirkan kekasihnya itu sai memberi tau.

"trimakasih" jawab sakura.

Dan sai hanya mengacak rambutnya sayang.

yah.. seharusnya ia tidak ragu pada sai, karna sai tetaplah sai laki-laki yang sangat di cintainya dan mencintainya itu tidaka akan pernah suka melihatnya bersedih, walau sai sangat marah padanya sekalipun. Tapi dia yakin sekali malam ini dia tidak akan tidur sebagai hukumannya karna sudah membohongi sai setelah keberangkatanya ke London.

"kau harus makan banyak setelah ini, aku tak ingin kau sakit besok, karana kita akan lembur nanti malam".

Haahh… benarkan yang dipikirkannya barusah.

SAKURA OFF

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Mohon kritik dan sarannya,, trimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Pair : Sai x Sakura

Rate : M

Genre : friendship and romance

WARNING..!

Anak di bawah 17th , resiko di tanggung sendiri..

Author Note :

"aaaa" percakapan.

'aaaa' dalam pikiran

#AAAA# tempat.

SUMARRY : sakura gadis baik hati yang ceria, namun memiliki sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan hanya di ketahui oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, sai laki-laik yang akn melakukan apapun untuk sakura. Sasoro kakak laki-laki sakura yang brother complek tapi tidak pada sai.

CHAPTER 2

Terjadi keributan di ruang kelas 2b, karna belum datangnya guru mereka didalam kelas tersebut.

"hooaaahhmmm… apa kubilang teme, lebih baik tadi kita tidak perlu brangkat buru." ucap pria berambut jabri kuning itu.

"hn" tanggap sasuke.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat teme?" Tanya naruto setelah melihat gelagat aneh temannya yang menatap 3 krumunan gadis di pojok kelas,ach lebih tepatnya hanya seorang gadis berambut merah mudalah yang menjadi objek tatapanya.

"…"

"kalo kau memang sangat menyukainya, dekati dia teme jangan sampai nanti kau menyesal karna dia sudah dimiliki orang lain".

"…..."

Tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya, narutopun hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba menutup matanya lagi, namun sebelum mimpi menjemputnya suara pintu yang cukup keras mengagetkannya dan seluruh anak di kelas.

"selamat pagi, anak-anak.." ucap guru bermasker aka kakashi sensei " maaf aku terlambat tadi -….."

"membantu nenek- nenek yang tersesat di jalan, membantu anak kecil yang terpisah dari ibunya atau tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan" potong anak-anak 1 kelas yang sudah hafal dengan alasan ketelan guru mereka itu. Tidak ada tanggapan aapun kecuali senyuman di balik maskernya yang tidak bisa di lihat anak-anak di kelas.

"masuklah." Ucapan tiba-tiba kakashi mengalihkan semua perhatian murid di kelas pada anak laki-laki seumuran mereka dan menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan mereka.

"tampan", "kerennya", "bukannya dia laki-laki yang mengantar sakura kemaren". Bisik-bisik memenuhi kelas saat masuknya sai.

"tenang anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru," ucap kakashi membuat semua bisik-bisik di kelas berhenti."kamu bsa memperkenalkan dirimu." Lanjut dan printah kakashi.

"namaku shimura sai, pindahan dari London, aku kecil dan besar di jepang jadi kalian bisa berbicara denganku menggunakan bahasa jepang, trimakasih". Akhiri sai dengan tersenyum lebar yang tidak mencapai matanya.

Yang melihat itu semua hanya mampu tertegun, betapa tampan dan ramahnya laki-laki di depan mereka itu tanpa tau siapa sai sebenarnya.

" baiklah, kamu bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong, "printah kakashi.

"maaf apa boleh saya duduk bersama teman saya,akatsuna sakura..?" ucapan sai membuat kakashi menunda acara mengajarnya, sekaligus membuat dia dan semua anak di kelas mengangkat alisnya, termasuk sasuke yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu. Pasalnya-

"akatsuna..?","memang di kelas kita ada yang bermarga akatsuna..?", "apa dia bilang tadi akatsuna sakura..? haruno sakura mungkin.". bisik-bisik kembali terdengar di kelas itu, namun ada seseorang yang memberikan tampang pasrah karna ia tau semua akan berakhir begini.

"tenang anak-anak."kembali ucapan kakashi menenangkan mereka. "maaf shimura san sepertinya kau salah di kelas ini tidak ada yang bernama akatsuna sakura". Jelas kakashi karna dia yakin sekali di sekolahnya ini tidak ada anak yang menyandang marga akatsuna di sekolah ini.

"benarkah..?" tidak yakin sai. "lalu itu siapa..?" tunjuk sai apa sakura.

Semua orang di kelas mengikuti arah telunjuk sai yang mengarah pada sakura, ya haruno sakura yang menjadi objek telunjuk sai hanya berwajah biasa saja berlawanan dengan 2 orang gadis yang duduk di belakangnya,yang menunjukkan wajah luar biasa kaget. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalo sahabatmu sendiri yang kau kenal adalah gadis biasa saja ternyata adalah salah satu dari keluarga terpandang dan sangat kaya di jepang.

"haruno sakura adalah akatsuna sakura, mustahil." Ucap salah seorang siswa di kelas. Mengembalikan kesadran semua orang di kelas.

"haahhh.."setelah menghela nafas kakashi berbicara " tenten, kamu bisa duduk bersama lee, dan sai silakan duduk bersama haruno san"

"ha'i" ucap sai sambil berlalu menuju kursi di samping sakura.

"Buka halaman 101."printah kakashi.

" kamu benar-benar melakukannya sai kun.." bisik sakura. Yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyum lebar yang tak mencapai mata sai.

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku sai kun". Protes sakura.

SKIP TIME…

#DIRUMAH#

"kau jahat sekali sai kun ," rajuk sakura.

"apa maksudmu cherry, aku tidak mengerti."

"aku tau sai kun yang membuat Karin dan teman-temannya di keluarkan dari sekolah kan tadi..?"

"oh.. itu. Bersyukurlah aku tidak membunuhnya cherry". 'hanya membuatnya hancur sampai ke akar-akarnya' lanjut sai dalam hati.

"sai kun menyebalkan". Jawaban sai membuat sakura menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"kamu tau, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun hidup tenang begitu saja setelah mereka berani menyetuhmu." Jawab datar sai.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Saat sakura sedang merapikan seragamnya di toilet tiba-tiba ada segerombolan gadis masuk ke toilet dan mengunci pintunya dari luar.

"wah siapa yang kita lihat disini, gadis miskin ynag mampu menggaet seorang pangeran tampan dan kaya raya"ucap gadis berambut merah darah aka Karin,

"apa maksudmu Karin..? aku tidak mengerti." Jawab sakura

"cih.. jangan berpura-pura jalang..!" triak Karin pada rambut sakura. "setelah sebelumnya kamu mendekati sasuke kun, sekarang kamu membawa pria kaya kemari..hmmm… apa yang sudah kau berikan padanya hingga dia mau bersamamu dan mengatakan hal mustahil kalo kamu itu salah satu kluarga akatsuna itu…hah…"jambak Karin pada sakura.

"Karin san, sai kun itu teman ku.." jawab sakura " tolong.. lepaskan…ini sakit.." mohon sakura.

Sambil menjambak sakura Karin menyeretnya hingga ke wastafel yang sudah penuh dengan air, dan menenggelamkanya kepalanya berkali-kali sambil mengumpat. " kamu itu wanita miskin, kau fikir aku percaya kalo sai itu temanmu.. hah… menggelikan.", "dasher jalang brengsek, tidak tau diri". Umpatan-umpatan kasar terus di berikan Karin.

"cukup Karin, dia bias mati." Ucap salah satu temannya yang berambut pink pudar.

Setelah mendengar komentar temannya Karin melihat kondisi sakura yang sudah sangat lemat dan hamper tak sadarkan diri. " ayo kita pergi"ucap Karin, namun sebelum Karin membuka pintu "kalo aku melihatmu mendekati sasuke kun, itu hari terakhirmu sekolah disini."

SAI

"apa kau, benar-benar dari London..? apa disana indah.."'tanya lee

"begitulah manusia hijau"jawab sai

Mengabaikan panggilan manusia hijau dari sai, lee terus berbicara ini itu tanpa jeda dengan semangat muda ala rock lee. Tanpa tau lawan bicaranya yang terus tersenyum lebar tanpa mencapai matanya itu tengah berfikir kemana perginya wanita yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu sekligus wanita yang telah menjadi miliknya itu. sudah 15 menit lebih sejak sakura meminta ijin padanya untuk pergi ketoilet tapi sampai sekarang belum juga menampakan wajah yang selalu ia rindukan itu. Sungguh prasaannya benar-benar tidak enak apa yang sedang di lakukan sakura hingga dia pergi selama itu.

SRET…. Suara bangku bergeser menghentikan lee berbicara. Yang kemudian menatap sai yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kusinya.

"kau mau kemana sai" Tanya lee. " sebentar lagi, guru dtang "

"…"

"aneh sekali" heran lee.

Dengan langkah cepat sai menelusuri koridor, menuju satu tempat yang sai yakini wanitanya itu ada disana, entah apa yang membuat sai yakin bahwa sakura masih ada disana. Tapi sebelum sai sampai pada tujuannya, Sekelompok gadis keluar dari bilik yang menjadi tujuannya. Tanpa menunggu lama setelah para gadis itu melewatinya tapa menunggu lama sai langsung membuka pintu toilet wanita itu tanpa takut ada wanita lain di dalam sana.

BRAK….

"SAKURA..!" Sungguh, pemandangan yang ada di depanya ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin sai lihat. Sakura dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan brantakan serta luka lebam di pipinya sudah membuat sai yakin bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada wanitanya itu semua di sebabkan oleh sekelompok gadis yang di temuinya tadi.

"cherry.. buka matantamu, aku disini."

" s-sai ku-n". setelah menanggapi ucapan sai dengan memanggil namanya sakura kehilangan kesadaranya.

Melihat wanita yang sangat di sayanginya itu kehilangan kesadaranya sai langsung menggendong sakura britdal style dan langsung membawanya ke uks. Sungguh, kalo saat ini ada orang yang melihat sai bisa di pastikan orang itu akan lari terbirit-birit karna takut melihat aura suram dan tatapan mata sai yang sangat tajam dan penuh dengan rasa ingin membunuh, ya membunuh siapapun yang berani melakukan ini pada wanitanya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu ia akan melakukan itu semua.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"terserah sai kun..!". Setelah mengucapkan itu sakura langsung pergi kekamarnya sekaligus kamar sai di lantai 2.

"kamu tidak mengejarnya..?" ucap deidara setelah melihat perdebatan 2 orang yang sudah ia anggap adik di depannya itu.

" haahh" menghela nafas pelan "ini karna kalian berdua" lanjut sai. Yang hanya mendapat senyuman dari 2 orang yang ia yakini akan selalu ada di pihak wanitanya itu. Tanpa menunggu lama sai langsung menyusul sakura memasuki kamar mereka.

Ceklek..brak…

Melihat gundukan besar di dalam selimut membuat sai yakin bahwa wanitanya itu benar-benar marah padanya. 'tidak ada cara lain' piker sai.

Melangkah pelan menuju tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size itu sai langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping wanitanya itu.

"marah…"

"…." Tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya sai makin mencondongkan dirinya pada gundukan besar itu.

"benar-benar marah..? sayang sekali ya padahal q sudah memesan tiket untuk nonton teater kesukaanmu akhir pekan nanti".

"benarkah sai kun." Jawab sakura sambil membuka selimut yang telah menutupinya itu sejak tadi dan menatap sai berbinar.

"tentu… kita pergi akhir pecan besok." Jawab tulus sai.

Mendengar jawaban sai sakura langsung memeluk sai dan memendamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sai.

'tidak berubah, masi mudah di bujuk' pikir sai.

Melihat sakura tampak nyaman berada dapan pelukannya, pikiran nakalpun melintah di otaknya yang cerdas itu.

"cherry" panggil lembut sai.

"ya sai kun" jawab sakura yang langsung menatap mata kelam sai dengan pandangan sayu tanpa tau saat ini sai tengah menahan sesuatu yang mulai keras di bawah sana.

" kamu tau cherry.." sambil menyingkirkan rambut panjang sakura yang mengganggunya "aku sangat merindukanmu". Setelahnya sai langsung mencium sakura dengan lembut, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sai langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sakuran dan terus memainkan lidahnya disana, mengabsen gigi sakura satu persatu.

"emmmnngg" mendengar lenguhan pelan sakura,sai langsung mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasa mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen sai melepas ciumannya dan berpindah pada leher jenjang wanitanya itu, menggigit pelan leher sakura dan meninggalkan 1 lagi ruam merah disana padahal tanda kepemilikan yang sai buat disana kemaren malam belum hiang. 2 tangannya yang sejak tadi diam pun tak mau kalah, tangan kanan yang sejak tadi di pinggang pun mulai masuk ke dalam kaos yang digunakan sakura meremas pelan gundukan yang masih tertutupi bra, Tangan kirinya pun mengusap lembut paha dan pangkal paha sesekali menggosokan lembut tangannya pada celana dalam sakura hingga lengukan pelan kembali di dapatnya.

"akkhh" merasa sesuatu menyentuh area pribadinya sakura pun mendesah dan menjambak rambut kelam sai pelan.

Setelah melepas kaos, rok dan bra yang di gunakan sakura. Sai menatap tubuh indah yang masih menggunakan celan adalam didepannya itu dengan lapar. " kamu tau sayang saat aku di London, aku hanya mampu melihan tubuh indahmu ini dari sketsa-sketsa yang aku buat sebelum aku pergi menyusulnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu sai melahap payudara sakura dengan lembut mengulumnya dan sesekali menggigit pelan payudara sakura. Tak mau kedua tangannya menganggur sai pun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meremas-remas payudara sakura yang tidak di kulumnya itu, dan satu tangan lainnya tengah bermain di vagina sakura menggosoknya dengan pelan dan sesekali memasukan satu jarinya pada lubang yang mampu memberikan surga dunia padanya.

"angkat kakimu cherry" merasa celana dalam yang belum di bukanya itu mengganggu sai pun melepas penghalang terakhir sakura, melemparnya entang kemana. Melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda sai kembali membuka lebar kaki sakura dan memposisikan kedua lututnya ada di depan vagina sakura. Meletakkan kembali tangannya pada bibir vagina tersebut sambil terus menggosok-gosok lembut dan menekan pelan klitoris sakura yang langsung di tanggapi dengan lenguhan tertahan sakura karna sai sekarang kembali mencium sakura dengan panas. Memasukan 1 jari dan terus memaju mundurkan jari tersebut secara perlahan hingga dua, tiga jari sudah masuk kedalam lubang ciumannya sai kembali berpindah pada payudara kiri sakura yang sudah menegang.

"Akkhhhh… le-le-bih ce-ce-pat sa-I kunnnnn" pinta sakura yang langsung di tanggapi sai dengan memaju mundurkan jarinya lebih cepat, merasa ketiga jarinya di cengkram dengan kencang sai pun mempercepat dan memperdalam tempo memaju mundurkan jari jarinya itu.

"akkhh… yahhh teruusshhhh saiiii kuunnnnnn."

"akkhhh…aakkkhhhh….aakkhhh…."

"aakkhhhhhhhhhh" lenguhan panjang sakura di barengi dengan keluarnya cairan kental dari lubang vagina sakura. Tidak mau cairan itu terbuang sia-sia sai memundurkan dirinya dan menelan semua cairan yang keluar dari lubang tersebut tanpa sisa.

" hosh…hosh… akkhh.. saiii kunn…" kembali desahan terdengar saat merasakan benda kenyal dan basah memasuki miliknya.

"…" tidak menjawab sai terus mengeluar masukan lidahnya di dalam vagina sakura lebih cepat dan dalam. Hingga desahan keras kembali terdengar di barengi dengan cairan yang kembali keluar dari lubang milik sakura dankembali caira itu di telan sai. Merasa sudah cukup pemanasan sai pun turun dari ranjang king size itu meninggalkan sakura dengan tubuh telanjang bulan dan mata sayu.

'benar-benar menggoda pikir sai' melepas semua pakaian yang di gunakan menunjukan dada bidang sai yang sangat menggoda dan melepaskan celana yang menghalangi kejantanan sai yang sudah menegang dan keras milik sai sayng besar sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Melihat itu sai tersenyum.

"kenapa kamu malu cherry, kamu kan sudah sering melihatnya" Setelah itu sai langsung menaiki ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya memasuki sakura.

" ta-tapi kan tetapsaja aku ma- AKKHHH" pekik sakura saat merasakan benda besar milik sai memasuki lubangnya.

"sakit..?"Tanya sai menghentikan kegiatan memasuki lubang sakura

" he'em… padahal ini bukan yang pertama tapi tetap sakit" jawab sakura.

Melihat sakura mulai tenang " aku lanjutkan". Ijin sai yang di tanggapi anggukan sakura.

Perlahan sai memasukan semua miliknya ke lubang vagina semuanya masuk sai memaju mundurkan miliknya..

"aakkhhhh… aakkhhh….aakkhhh" desah nikmat sakura yang langsung meningkatkan gariah sai.

"eenngg.." desah pelan sai sambil terus memaju mundurkan 2 payudara sakura sai pun melahap salah satu payudara sakura dan satunya di remas dengan tangah kiri memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada sakura. Yang hanya di tanggapi dengan desahan yang semakin kencang dan remasan pada rambutnya oleh sakura.

"aakkkhh teruusshhhh saiii kun..aakkhhh" pinta sakura yang di tanggapi dengan tempo sai yang makin cepat memaju mundurkan miliknya.

"aakkkhhh… aakkhhh…saiii kunnnn."

"eemmhhh" merasa sesuatu mulai mencengkram miliknya. Sai pu mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi bermain di payudara sakura dan mulai memompa miliknya dan menekan semakin dalam ke lubang vagina tersebut.

"aakkkhhh..SAIIII KUN…"

"SAKURA".

Teriakan keras secara bersamaan itu menandakan dua cairan yang keluar dalam tubuh mereka telah bersatu. Sai tidak perlu takut sakura hamil karena sejak kepulangannnya dari London sakura kembali meminum pil anti kehamilan yang sudah sakura minum sejak usianya 13 tahun. Yah jangan kaget karena mereka sudah mulai bersetubuh sejak usia mereka 12 tahun dan sai yang di beritahuka oleh _dia_ saat berusia 13 tahun agar sakura meminum obat itu agar tidak hamil, walaupun sebenarnya kalau sakura hamil pun baik sai dan _dia_ juga tidak akan keberatan sama sekali.

Merebahkan dirinya di samping sakura sai terus memeluk tubuh telanjang sakura dengan protektif, melihat waanitanya itu bermata sayu sai mengusap kepala sakura terus menerus dengan sayang sampai mata yang tadinya sayu itu terpejam.

"mashi mudah tidur kalau di beginikan, dasar" ucap sayang sai sambil mencium kening sakura sayang.

Merasa sakura sudah tidur nyenyak sai pun mengambi ponsel di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya menekan nomer dan menghubunginya.

" bagaimana"

"….."

"bagus, hancurkan semua perusahaan mereka tanpa sisa, "

"….."

"lusa, kumpulkan mereka semua dalam satu tempat, aku akan mengurus mereka semua"

"…."

"baiklah". Tut…

Setelah memutuska sambungan telefon sai kembali memandang sakura, dengan pandanga yang tidak bisa di artikan. Sebelum menyusul sakura ke alam mimpi sai mencium sekilah bibir sakura dan berbisik "I love u" setelahnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada sakura dan memejamkan matanya.

~*~inces beauty~*~

Dilain tempat dua orang berambut kontras pirang panjang dan hitam pendek tengah memperhatikan hasil karya anak buahnya di depan sana, sesuatu yang sangat ingin mereka lakukan sejak melihat orang yang mereka sayangi di perlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh gadis-gadis yang bahkan tidak sepadan dengan adik tersayang mereka itu. Hanya saja mereka tidak bisa karna setiap mereka akan melakukan sesuatu tatapan mata adik mereka yang memohon agar jangan melakukan sesuatu pada gadis-gadis itu selalu dapat menghentikan mereka. Tapi sekarang tidak, kembalinya sai membuat mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mereka tahan selama ini.

"apa yang di katakannnya un..?" ucap laki-laki berambut pirang aka deidara.

"lusa, kita diminta mengumpulkan mereka semua karna sai kun mau menunjukan sesuatu." Ucap laki-laki yang berkata seperti anak-anak aka tobi.

" bagus." Seringai kejam deidara membuat tobi tersenyu senang.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **At the backstage**_

 **SAI :** sakura benar-benar seksi inces. Buatkan q adegan lemot tiap chapter ea.

 **SAKURA :** sai kun kamu membuat aku malu, tadi sai kun menggigit payudaraku sakut sekali, tapi enak

 **SAI** : benarkah… kita bisa melakukannya lagi nanti, lebih pelan bagaimana.

 **SAKURA :** ea sai kun…( sambil malu-malu)

 **SASUKE** : HEI KALIAN BERDUA…! Jangan bertingkah dunia ini milik kalian ber dua.

 **DEI DAN TOBI :** brisik sasuke jangan ganggu mereka kami sedang melihat pemandangan..

 **SASUKE :** hei author tolongin gue..

 **AUTHOR** : tinggalkan mereka semua, tunggu capter berikutnya ea… muach.

Makasih buat yang baca tolong tinggalin review kalian ea kritik dan saran aka author terima lapang dada selapang lapangan bola..hahah

 _ **Balasan**_

Dewazz : pairnya tetep saisaku ko, kebetulan q itu penggemar berat sai saku. Haha

Leedidah :sai itu tean kecil sakura… yang bakal jadi orang ketiga itu sasuke ko sis kan yang cocok jadi peran antagonis kan Cuma sasu( di geplak sasuke) sai itu setia loh jadi ini yang seksi itu gax bakal di lirik sai..hahaha… lagi di usahain bikin word yang panjang sepanjang punya sai..hahaha.

 **SEKALI LAGI TRIMAKASIH KETEMU CHAPTER DEPAN…**


	3. Chapter 3

Pair : Sai x Sakura

Rate : M

Genre : friendship and romance

WARNING..!

Anak di bawah 17th , resiko di tanggung sendiri..

Author Note :

"aaaa" percakapan.

'aaaa' dalam pikiran

#AAAA# tempat.

SUMARRY : sakura gadis baik hati yang ceria, namun memiliki sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan hanya di ketahui oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, sai laki-laik yang akn melakukan apapun untuk sakura. Sasoro kakak laki-laki sakura yang brother complek tapi tidak pada sai.

CHAPTER 3

Di ruangan mewah salah satu hotel ternama di Tokyo di penuhi oleh 3 keluarga dari Karin, tayuya dan shion. Ayah dan ibu mereka saling berbincang tentang apa yang di inginkan oleh pemilik perusahaan shimura corp pada mereka hingga mengumpulkan mereka semua beserta ana-anak mereka kemari. Sedangkan di sisi lain ke tiga anak-anak mereka tengah berdiskusi tentang penyebab mereka di keluarkan dari sekolah adalah sakura dan berniat membalas dendam atas sesuatau yang terjadi pada mereka sekarang.

"gara-gara gadis jalang itu kita di keluarkan dari sekolah, dan karna itu ayah dan ibuku mencabut semua kartu kreditku". Ucap shion.

"kamu masi mending, karna kejadian aku di keluarkan dari sekolah orang tuaku mencabut semua fasilitas yang aku dapat dari mereka dan tidak boleh keluar dari rumah untuk waktu yang belum di tentukan" . tambah tayuya.

"ckk… itu semua gara-gara gadis jalang itu, lihat saja akan ku habisi jalang itu". Desis Karin.

" aku setuju denganmu Karin, bagaimana denganmu shion..?" Tanya tayuya pada shion.

"….."

"shion." Merasa shion tidak menjawab tayuya, Karin pun ikut memanggil shion.

"ahh" sadar dari keterkejutannya shion pun menjawa" aku tidak yakin Karin chan, tayuya chan."

"apa maksudmu, kamu membelanya..?" desis matrah Karin.

" bukan begitu Karin chan"merasa kalo Karin menatapnya marah shion pun cepat-cepat menambahkan. "tapi apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan nama shimura corp."

"shimura…?", "maksudmu…?" jawab Karin dan tayuya secara bersamaan.

" bukankan nama murid baru dari London itu ad…." , "SREK". Sebelum shion selesai berbicara pintu utama ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan seorang pria yang tersenyum menakutkan pada mereka bertiga.

" dia…"

" murid baru dari London itu kan"

Shion yang sudah menduganya pun hanya diam mendengarakan dua temannya terkejut dan tidak mengatakan apapun, walau sebenarnya dia cukup terkejut bahwa apa yang dia pikirkan ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

"selamat datang shimura sama" sambut pria paruh baya yang di yakini orang tua dari Karin

"…."

"shimu..","duduklah. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukan pada kalian semua." Printah sai tanpa menanggapin sapaan sopan orang-orang disana.

Dengan mengabaikan tanda tanya besar di kepala semua orang di ruangan itu sai melangkah duduk di sofa single ruangan itu. Bersiap menebar teror yang sesungguhnya.

Melihat orang yang mereka tunggu sudah duduk nyaman di sofa mereka pun ikut mendudukan diri mereka di sofa sambil berharap pertemuan ini memberikan untung pada mereka semua. Tanpa menyadari sai di depan mereka tengah menyeringai iblis.

"shimura sa-..", "aku akan mengajukan 2 pilihan, pada kalian di bunuh atau bunuh diri " potong sai pada ucapan ayah shion, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu kaget dan menatap sai tidak percaya.

"apa maksud anda shimura sama, dengan kata bunuh diri dan di bunuh..?" setelah mengembalika kesadaranya ibu dari tayuya memberanikan diri bertanya. Pasalnya ia bingung dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh pemilik sah dari perusaan besar dunia itu.

"…."tidak ada jawaban kecuali seringai kejam sai.

"shimura s-.. AKKHHH"."IBU..!" erangan sakit terdengar dari ibu tayuya sebelum menutup mata untuk selamanya. Tayuya pun hanya mampu berteriak dan berlari ke posisi ibunya yang sudah damai itu.

"jangan menganggapku kejam karena melakukan ini, tapi apa yang sudah kalian dapatkan kemarin dan sekarang adalah benih yang anak kalian taburkan".Mengabaikan trikan dan tangisan tayuya sai kembali melanjutkan" beruntunglah yang kalian hadapi saat ini adalah aku bukan sulung dari keluarga akasuna, yang akan aku pastikan menyiksa kalian lebih dahulu sampai kalian menginginkan kematian segera menjemput kalian."

"apa maksud anda shimura sama" tanya ayah dari Karin

"lebih baik tanyakan hal itu pada putrid-putri kalian" jeda sai " di neraka". Lanjut sai di barengi dengan masuknya tobi dan deidara.

"habisi mereka tanpa jejak" printah sai.

"baik un", "tobi anak baik mengerti sai kun" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan. Yang di tanggapi dengan sai yang melangkah keluar dengan senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya itu. Meninggalkan orang-orang mulai ketakutan di dalam sana.

"apa yang akan kalian lakukan,,!" bentak pria paruh baya ayah Karin.

"….."

"….."tak ada jawaban dari dua orang di hadapan mereka kecuali deidara yang melangkah memutari ruangan tersebut sambil melempar benda kecil entah apa pada setiap tempat yang di lewatinya.

" jangan diam saja tobi habisi mereka semua" printah deidara.

" baik, deidara senpai."

"apa yang-.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya tobi sudah lebih dulu menembak kepala orang tersebut. Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara teriakan mohon ampun dan tembakan dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"sudah selesai un..?" tanya deidara yang di tanggapi dengan ketawa keras tobi. "baguslah,,,, ayo kita keluar." Ajak deidara.

Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari hotel mewah tersebut terjadi ledakan besar di lantai teratas hotel itu, tepatnya tempat di mana mereka telah membantai keluarga Karin, tayuya dan shion.

~*~inces beauty~*~

Di sekolah terjadi kasak-kusuk di sepanjang koridor yang membicarakan topic yang cukup mengejutkan untuk beberapa siswa yang tidak sempat melihat berita tadi pagi di tv.

"benarkah yang kamu katakana ini..?"ucap salah satu siswi, Kurang percaya.

"tentu saja. Kamu tidak percaya padaku..?"

"bagaimana ya… soalnya baru kemarin aku bertemu Karin dan shion di mall.. tapi sekarang kamu bilang mereka sudah mati." Ucap kembali siswi yang kurang percaya tadi.

"aist…. Makanya sesekali lihatlah brita". Ucap sisiwi satunya sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. "lihat".Dan menunjukkkan pada temannya itu berita tadi pagi.

"mustahil… kasian sekali mereka bertiga, setelah di keluarkan dari sekolah, kabar kebangkrutan perusahaan orang tua mereka di media lalu sekarang justru mati karna terbakar"

"kamu sudah percaya padaku kan..?" yang hanya di tanggapi anggukan oleh lawan bicaranya.

Topic yang mengejutkan itu adalah kematian dari Karin, tayuya, dan shion beserta ayah dan ibu mereka yang di sebabkan kebakaran besar karena arus pendek listrik di hotel tersebut. Itu yang di ketahui oleh halayak ramai dan polisi namun sebenarnya itu semua adalah tindakan sai dan teman-temannya.

~*~inces beauty~*~

"kamu duluan saja kekelas ya cherry, aku ingin pergi ke ruang klub melukis terlebih dulu". Ijin sai.

"baiklah,…. sai kun tidak perlu khawatir aku akan pergi ke kelas bersama ino dan hinata". Ucap sekaligus tunjuk sakura pada ino dan hinata yang baru memasuki halaman sekolah mereka. Yang di ikuti dengan tolehan kepala sai

Kembali menatap sakura dan tersenyum singkat, tanpa mengatakan apapun sai melangkah pergi meninggalkan sakura yang sedang menunggu ino dan hinata mendatanginya.

"mau kemana pangeranmu itu jidat..?" tanya ino yang mendapat tatapan sinis dari sakura. "apa..? kenapa kamu menatapku begitu..?"

" tidak **pig,** sai kun mau ke klub melukis untuk menyerahkan formulirnya".

" owwhhh….. ternyata pangeranmu itu pintar melukis ya sakura".

"ayo kita ke kelas hinata," tidak memperdulikan ino, sakura menarik kalau tidak mau di sebut menyeret hinata untuk mengikutinya kekelas.

"hei jidat beraninya kau tidak memeperduli-…","sakura." Namun sebelum ino meneyelesaikan kata-katanya dan menyusul langkah ke dua temannya sebuh suara memotong perkataannya dan menghentikan langkah mereka.

"sasuke- kun" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Setelah sasuke ada di depan mereka ino memberanikan diri bertanya ada apa, yang hanya di tanggapi dengan diamnya sasaku sambil terus menatap sakura.

"ay-yo k-kita ke-kkelas d-du-luan i-no c-chan" ajak hinata yang sepertinya mengerti kalau sasuke ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan teman merah mudanya itu.

"baiklah… kami menunggumu di kelas jidat" pasrah ino yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh sakura.

Setelah merasa tidak ada yang mengganggu sasuke meminta sakura untuk mengikutinya, tanpa bertanya kemana sasuke akan membawanya. Setelah sampai di belakang sekolah baik sasuke maupun sakura tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"ano… ada apa ya sasuke kun membawaku kemari." Tanya sakura yang sudah jengah dengan kediaman sasuke.

"sai."

"hah.. maksud sasuke kun". Jawab sakura yang tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama teman kecil sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"ada hubungan apa antara kamu dengan sai. Belakangan ini kamu selalu pulang dan berangkat bersamanya..?" jelas sasuke yang melihat kebingungan di mata gadis yang diam-diam di sukainya ini.

"aku dan sai kun..? kami teman kecil"

" hanya teman kecil tidak ada hubungan lain." Tanya sasuke sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada sakura.

"hmmm… memangnya kenapa sa-" belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya sasuke sudah mendorong sakura hingga terpojok ke tembok.

"aku menyukaimu sakura sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu saat penerimaan siswa baru sekolah ini." Melihat sakura tetap diam seperti sedang mencerna kata-katanya sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi sakura dan saat sasuke mencoba mempersempit jarak antara dia dan sakura,tiba-tiba sakura mundur dan menjauhkan dirinya dari sasuke.

"apa yang coba kamu lakukan sasuke kun" tanya dingin sakura.

"sakura.. maaf kan aku, aku-..","cherry.." sebelum sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya sai memotong perkataan sasuke. Melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan wanitanya sai langsung menghampiri sakura ' mata ini.' Batin sai saat melihat tatapan kosong dari sakura.

"apa yang kamu lakukan padanya" ucap datar sai yang membuat sasuke cukup terkejut, bahwa laki-laki yang di kenal ramah ini bisa berbicara sedatar ini.

" …." Tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya sai menggenggam tangan sakuran dan membawanya pergi. Namun sesaat sebelum sai melewati sasuke, sai menghentikan langkah kakinya.

" kamu akan menerima akibatnya setelah ini." Bisik sai. Melanjutkan langkahnya sai membawa sakura ke halaman parkir sekolahnya. Tanpa tau orang yang dia ancam kini tengah menyeringai sinis.

" beraninya dia,, kita lihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan" seringai sasuke makin lebar "tapi sebelum itu..aku akan menghabisimu terlebih dahulu." Setelah mengucapkan itu sasuke melangkah meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolahnya dengan aura gelap di sekalilingnya.

#DI MOBIL#

Setelah masuk kemobil sai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera memacunya kencang setelah menyuruh penjaga membuka kembali gerbag sekolah, yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan patuh para penjaga gerbang tersebut.

"cherry"

"…."

"cherry…?panggil kembali sai.

"…."

Tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari lawan bicaranya sai hanya diam dan kembali menginjak pedal gasnya lebih kencang. Biasanya cherrynya akan marah kalau dia membawa mobil sekencang ini tapi kali ini wanitanya ini hanya diam dan memandang kosong jalanan. Setelah sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi sai menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap sakura nanar.

"cherry…. Cherry ku." Panggil lembut sai sambil menggenggam tangan sakura lembut.

"…" kembali kediaman yang di dapatkan sai.

"aku disini cherry… jangan takut, aku akan melindungimu." Setelah mengucapkan itu sai maju dan memeluk sakura dengan lembut seolah takut akan menyakiti wanitanya.

Merasa seseorang memeluknya dengan lembut sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Setelah sebuah ingatan melintas di kepalanya sakura membalas pelukan lembut sai membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sai.

"sai kun" panggil sakura mencoba menenangkan sai.

"ya cherry…" jawab singkat sai.

"terimakasih"ucapan tulus sakura. Yang hanya di jawab sai dengan mengertakan pelukannya pada sakura. Seolah mengatakan jangan berterimakasih, aku akan ada di sisimu selamanya.

Sesampainya di rumah baik sai dan sakura di sambut dengan keributan yang tidak biasa di kediaman mereka yang luas ini bahkan keributan ini sampai terdengar dari luar rumah mereka.

"ada apa ya sai kun.." tanya sakura bingung.

"entahlah, ayo masuk." Jawab acuh sai sambil menggenggam tangan sakura lembut.

Ceklek…. Blam...

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah sai diaam di depan pintu memandang laki-laki berambut orang terang sedang berdebat dengan deidara dan tobi.

" NAGATO NII, KONAN NEE". Namun sebelum sai berbicara, teriakan sakura yang sarat akan kebahagiaan menghentikannya.

Melepaskan genggaman sai, sakura berlari menerjang dua orang berambut kontras yang baru tiba di rumahnya ini dengan sayang.

" aku merindukan kalian" ucap tulus sakura, yang di tanggapi dengan senyum tulus dan elusan punggung dari dua orang yang di peluknya ini.

"kami juga merindukanmu" jawab perempuan berambut gelap aka konan

" kapan kalian sampai disini..? kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu..?" tanya sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di tengah-tengah nagato dan konan.

"kami sampai tadi siang dan langsung di tanggapi dengan omelan dari duo ibu-ibu itu". Tunjuk nagato pada deidara dan tobi. Yang di tanggapi dengan delikan sinis dari deidara.

" bagaimana aku tidak mengomeli kalian yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat kotor rumah ini dengan sepatu dan koper jelek kalian un". Jawab deidara.

" benar kata deidara senpai, tobi anak baik sebal sama nagato senpai dan konan senpai. Tobi anak baik dan dei senpai kan capek membersihkan rumah ini." Bela tobi. Yang di tanggapi seringai iblis dari nagato dan konan.

"hei… kami kan tidak tau kalau kalian sedang di hukum oleh sai kun." ucap konan dengan tersenyum sangat manis. yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merinding. Kecuali sakura tentunya.

" lalu bagaimana denga _dia_..? tidak ikut pulang bersama kalian.." tengah sai setelah melihat pertengkaran yang sepertinya tidak ada ujungnya itu.

"entahlah, saat kami bilang kami akan kembali ke jepang, _dia_ hanya bilang hati-hati dan saat aku bertanya _dia_ akan kembali atau tidak hanya di jawab dengan helaan nafas saja." Penjelasan dari nagato membuat semua orang disana memandang sakura iba karena melihat muka sedih sakura.

" tenanglah _dia_ pasti akan cepat pulang kemari." Sambung konan mencoba menenangkan sakura.

"baiklah… ayo kita makan, aku sudah masak banyak un." Ajak deidara mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"ayo… aku juga sudah sangat lapar, karena menerima omelan dari duo ibu-ibu itu". Sindir nagato.

"apa un,, kau berani pada-..","sudahlah jangan bertengkar dei nii, aku juga lapar ingin makan." Potong sakura.

Melihat adik kesayangannya kelaparan dan berwajah pucat tanpa menunggu lama deidara pun menarik sakura kemeja makan tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di ruangan itu.

"lihat dia itu ibu-ibu beneran yang sedang khawatir melihat anaknya keleparan". Kelakar nagato yang di amini semua orang di ruangan itu.

" tapi.. ada yang tidak beres dengan saku chan, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Apa terjadi sesuatu..?" tanya konan.

"benar kata konan nee. Tobi baik juga melihat kalo cherry chan terlihat tidak sehat."

" sebenarnya…" sai pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada sakura, dari sakura yang menyembunyikan identitasnya, mendapat bully dari teman-teman sekolahnya sampai pada uchiha kecil yang beraninya mendekati sakura hingga traumanya kembali muncul.

" brengsek. Akan kubunuh tikus-tikus itu." Sinis nagato. Yang di tanggapi kediaman dari 3 orang lawan bicaranya ini yang hanya berarti satu hal bahwa mereka setuju ddengan kata-kata nagato barusan.

"sudahlah.. ayo kita keruang makan sekarang jangan sampai cherry terlalu lama menunggu kita". Potong sai sambil berlalu dari ruang tamu tersebut menuju keruang makan yang di ikuti ketiga orang di belakangnya itu.

" uchiha..? menarik sekali… _dia_ pasti senang mendengarnya". Gumaman konan.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _ **At the backstage**_

SAI : hei author jelek kok gada lemonnya sih…

AUTHOR : maaf sai kun, author lagi sibuk banget jadi ga bisa mikir adegan lemon sai kun sama sakura nee…

SAI : apa( desis sai)… emang kamu sibuk apa author…? Tidur..?

AUTHOR : ENGGA… ENGGA.. author tu lagi sibut mau bikin fic baru tau..

SAI, SAKURA : APA….! (delik sinis saisaku sambil bersiap-siap melempar suriken)

AUTHOR : Ech..ech… tenang dulu aku bakal kelarin fic khusus kalian ini baru aku bikin yang baru..( jawab takut takut author)

SAKURA : BAGUS…

AUTHOR : yaudah smapai jumpa di fic selanjutnya…

SASUKE : HEI… aku bahkan belum bicara apapun. Dasar author sinting.

 _ **Balasan**_

Nelsonthen52 : uda tau kan ka siapa yang jadi siapa korban dei-tobi.. hehe

Kimaru-z : wah makasih banget ya sarannya kakak. Aku emang lagi belajar bikin fic ni dan butuh banget saran kaya kakak.

Leedidah : ea ka maaf mengecewakan. Di usahain di chap selanjutnya lebih baik. Semangat semangat,,,,

.1 : ea ka mira aku suka ko kalo di kasi masukan gitu ga bakal tersinggung juga.. kan aku punya hati yang luas seluas dunia…hahaha. Aku usahain sasuke ga nista-nista bgt dsini kan sayang muka cakepo gtu nista..hahah

Wah author seneng banget deh kalo ada yang mau baca fic gaje author ini. Dan yang penasaran dia itu siapa kalian bakal dapet jawabannya di dua atau 3 tiga chap lagi. Tapi yang pasti _dia_ yang di maksud itu bukan sasori ya… see you.. muachhhh


	4. Chapter 4

Pair : Sai x Sakura

Rate : M

Genre : friendship and romance

WARNING..!

Anak di bawah 17th , resiko di tanggung sendiri..

Author Note :

"aaaa" percakapan.

'aaaa' dalam pikiran

#AAAA# tempat.

SUMARRY : sakura gadis baik hati yang ceria, namun memiliki sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan hanya di ketahui oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, sai laki-laik yang akn melakukan apapun untuk sakura. Sasoro kakak laki-laki sakura yang brother complek tapi tidak pada sai.

Aduh…aduh.. maaf banget ni autor ga update chapter baru. Soalnya kemarin itu author baru kelar uas terus persiapan lebaran deh. Maaf ea sekali lagi buat semua teman2 yag uda nungguin fic ini lanjut.. jadi daripada author cuap-cuap panjang dan bikin kalian jengan langasung aja ya….cuuuzzzzz

CHAPTER 4

"Mereka belum bangun?" tanya konan pada deidara yang sedang membereskan meja.

"mereka sudah berangkat sekolah un." Jawab sinis deidara setelah Mendengar pertanyaan yang menurut deidara sangat konyol.(eah bagaimana tidak konyol kalau kalian melihat jam di dindin yang menunjukan sekarang sudah pukul 10 pagi, kalau masi bisa di sebut pagi.)

"sepagi ini..!" jawab konan seolah tidak menyadari aura hitam di sampingnya.

"pagi katamu..?." Desis deidara.

"he'em". angguk konan (haaahhh….konan-konan kalau deidara bisa saat ini pasti kau sudah di ledakan oleh deidara.)

#DI SEKOLAH#

Jam pelajaran olahraga.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat sai" tanya lee yang heran karna sai terus menatap pada kerumunan anak-anak putri yang sedang bermain basket.

"tidak" jawab singkat.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan oleh sai, lee mengikuti arah pandang sai lagi "ahh.. kau melihat sakura chan ya?" dan akhirnya lee tau apa yang sedang di lihat oleh sai."lebih baik jangan melihatnya terus sai kun, aku tau kamu teman kecil sakura tapi uchiha tidak akan senag kalau tau kamu menatapnya seperti ini" komentar lee yang hanya di tanggapi senyum oleh sai.

"kamu mau kemana?"tanya lee saat melihat sai bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati kerumunan anak perempuan yang sudah selesai bermain basket."dia benar-benar nekat." Lanjut lee saat tak mendapat jawaban dari sai.

"cherry" panggil sai

"sai-kun"balas sakura sambil berlari menghampiri sai.

Sedangkan di sudut lapangan ada sepasang mata elang yang terus memandang kemesraan di depannya dengan aura gelap yang terus memancar.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya saipun mencari arah tatapan itu, yang mengarah pada mata hitam kelam milik uchiha sasuke, membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman datar yang sangat mengerikan, yah senyuman sai saat dia sudah menentukan target selanjutnya.

"sai-kun..?" panggil sakura saat sai hanya diam saja saat sakura mengajaknya ke kantin untuk membeli minum.

"ayo, cherry".

"sai-kun..?" panggil sakura dalam perjalanan menuju kantin

"ya, cherry..?"

"kapan dia kembali?, aku sangat merindukannya?,".

Mendengar nada sedih dari wanita pujaannya saipun menghentikan perjalanan mereka menuju kantin dan membawa sakurea kehalaman belakang, mendudukan sakura di bangku dan sai berjongkok sambil menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"dia pasti kembali, bukankah dia janji padamu saat semua sudah beres dia akan kembali pada kita, dan akan melindungimu lagi seperti dulu."

"tapi..".

"kau percaya padanya kan?" potong sai.

"he'em… tentu saja.." jawaban mantap sakura membuat sai tersenyum dengan tulus.

"kalau bagitu lebih baik sekarang kita ganti baju, sebentar lagi bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi."

"baiklah.."

'cepatlah kembali, atau kau akan semakin membuatnya sedih' suara hati sai saat menatap sakura dalam diam.

#DI SUATU TEMPAT#

"semuanya baik=-baik saja?"

"…."

"bagus, awasi terus pergerakan mereka aku tidak ingin mereka hidup senang setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluargaku." Tidak menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya di telefon laki-laki misterius yang berdiri menghadap keluar jendela itu memutuskan sambungan telefon itu.

"sebentar lagi cherry… sebentar lagi… bersabarlah." Ucap pria tersebut.

~*~inces beauty~*~

"bosannya….apa kita akan diam saja di rumah seperti ini.? Aku bisa mati kalau begini."

" matilah kalau begitu nagato." Jawab konan santai

"benar un, kalau kamu mati nanti aku akan menyiapka bom yang sangat bagus untuk mengiringi pemakamanmu ". lajut deidara.

"itu bagus dei, kamu juga bisa menyiapka petasan berbagai warna agar lebih meriah". Lanjut konan.

Mereka berdua terus melanjutkan perbincangan mereka tentang pemakaman untuk nagato tanpa tau orang yang sedang mereka perbincangkan tengah menahan kemarahannya yang bisa meledak kapan saja .

"KALIAN BERDUA..!" triak berang nagato " SEBELUM KALIAN BISA MENYIAPKAN PEMAKAMAN UNTUKKU , KALIAN BERDUALAH YANG AKAN AKU KUBUR TEREBIH DULU" lanjut nagato dengan menarik pestol kesayangannya yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana itu.

"wow…wow… turunkan senjatamu un, apa yang kamu lakuka dengan itu"

"ya sayang, simpanlah benda itu. Jangan main-main ya" Tambah konan saat melihat nagato tidak menurunkan pistolnya sama sekali justru malah menarik pelatuknya. 'ini bahaya aku tidak membawa senjata apapun untuk melawan nagato yang mengamuk' pikir konan dan deidara bersama.

"kalian pikir aku sedang maun-main…hmmmm, kalau begitu ayo kita bermain." Seringai menyeramkan nagato.

'gawat…!' pikir konan dan deidara bersama

"kami pulang" teriakan dari suara lembut itu mengalihkan perhatian tiga orang dalam ruangan yang berada dalam suasana panas itu. Setelah sadar suara siapa yang berteriak dengan lembut itu nagato langsung menyimpan kembali pistol kesayangannya yang sebelumnya dalam mode siaga itu.

"eh,,,, kenapa ini kok konan-nee dan dei kun pucat dan berkeringan begitu..?" tanya sakura yang keharanan karena melihat keaneha pada wajah dua orang yang dianggapnya kakak itu.

"tidak ada, mereka hanya kepanasan" jawab nagato " ea kan " tanya nagtao pada konan dan deidara agar sakura tidak curiga kalau hamper ada pertumpahan darah di disisni.

"y..ya.. p..panas sekali" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"kamu sudah pulang..? dimana sai..?" . tanya nagato untuk mengalihkan perhatian sakura.

"sai-kun sudah ke kamar berganti baju dia bilang ada yang ingin di katakana pada kalian."

"begitukan kalau begitu ayo kamu juga harus berganti baju kan cherry, aku akan menunggu di ruang tengah saja". Ajak nagato.

"ayo" jawab sakura sambil melangkah meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruangan yang kembali mulai menegang.

"kalian selamat kali ini" desis nagato yang hanya di jawab diam namun menambah kapasitas kepucatan dalam wajah konan dan deidara namun walau begitu mereka dapat bernafas lega setelah nagato pergi. Mereka berjanji akan menyiapkan makanan yang enak untuk adik kesayangannya itu kara sudah menyelamatkan mereka dari singa yang akan mengamuk itu.

"ayo un, jangan membuat mereka menunggu" ajak deidara yang dijawab anggukan oleh konan.

Sesampenya di ruang tengah sudah ada sai dan nagato yang menunggu semuanya berkumpul. Tidak lama setelah mereka duduk sakura dan tobi datang dengan sakura yang menarik tobi dan tobi yang berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup karna masi mengantuk namun harus bangun karna di paksa sakura untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Setelah mendudukan tobi di samping kanan nagato, sakura juga ikut duduk di samping kiri nagato namun setelah melihat kode yang di berikan sai sakura pun berpindah duduk di samping sai.

"ada apa un,kamu mengumpulkan kami semua..?"tanya deidara yang sudah penasara dengan hal yang akan di bicarakan sai.

"siapkan perlengkapan yang kalian butuhkan, dua hari lagi kita akan ke villa di kiri untuk berlibur " ucap sai.

"benar kah". " asik un, kita berlibur". "kamu memang mengerti aku.". "ada apa..?" ucap mereka serempak dengan expresi senang mereka namun berbeda dengan tobi yang kaget karna koan-deidara-nagato berbicara cukup keras dan membuatnya sadar dari kantuknya.

"kita akan berlibur lusa, senangnya akhirnya kita bisa berlibur bersama lagi. Terimakasih ya sai-kun". Ucap sakura yang di tanggapi senyuman dari lima orang di ruangan.

'cukup tersenyum seperti itu, karna senyumanmu sudah cukup membuat kami semua tenang'. Nagato.

'senyum itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusaknya'. Konnan

'ah… kapan kamu kembali dan melihat saku-chan tersenyum seperti itu un.' Deidara

'tobi anak baik suka sekali melihat sakura- chan tersenyum seperti itu'. Tobi.

'senyum itu aku tidak akan membiarkanya hilang dari wajahmu cherry'.sai

.

.

.

 **END**

Akhirnya update juga maaf ea buat semuanya yang udah nunggu fic aku, udah lam pendek lagi. Tapi aku bener-bener lagi sibuk sama kulia aku ni maklum semester baru banyak tugas terus kemaren harus pindahan juga karna kos yang lama bosenin(woy malah curhat).. hehehe. Mian semua..

Ya udah deh sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya.. muaccchhh…muacchhh…muaaacchhh


End file.
